Le Seigneur des Enfers
by Skoliro
Summary: Harry reçoit un héritage magique l'été suivant sa cinquième année, il sera entraîné jusqu'à la rentrée. Pendant un an personne ne suspectera rien jusqu'à Halloween, lors de sa 7eme année. Un démon apparaîtra dans la Grande Salle au début du Banquet.


Le Seigneur des Enfers

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

Résumé : Harry reçoit un héritage magique l'été suivant sa cinquième année, il sera entraîné jusqu'à la rentrée. Pendant un an personne ne suspectera rien jusqu'à Halloween, lors de sa 7eme année. Un démon apparaîtra dans la Grande Salle au début du Banquet.

Légende : « paroles », _Démoniaque,_ sortilèges, _$Lettres et autres messages écrits$, _**Flash back**

Type de fic : One-shot

_31 Juillet._

Au 4 Privet Drive, dans une petite chambre avec des barreaux à la fenêtre, qui se trouvait à l'étage de la maison se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais, en batailles, possédant de grands yeux verts forêt, ainsi qu'un visage fin et doux. Ce jeune homme portait un T-shirt trois ou quatre fois trop grand cachant ainsi sa maigreur alarmante. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir qu'une très grande tristesse ravageait son cœur mais on pouvait lire également une immense colère mal contenue. Le jeune homme - que vous avez sûrement reconnu comme étant le tristement célèbre Harry Potter - observait la constellation d'Orion qui représentait son parrain décédé et innocent.

Le brun se plongea dans les souvenirs de ses entraînements secrets mais aussi de cette journée où l'innocence de Sirius avait été reconnue. Le lendemain de la bataille au département des mystères quand Harry l'avait appris dans l'édition de la Gazette du sorcier, le brun avait quitté précipitamment la Grande Salle sous le rire moqueur des serpentards à l'exception de Drago qui fixait le brun avec inquiétude.

Harry s'était précipité dans la Chambre des Secrets, chambre qui était devenue son refuge et son lieu d'entraînement à la magie sans baguette, ainsi qu'à la magie runique, et à la cristalomagie. Le brun avait eu beaucoup de mal à maîtriser la magie sans baguette à cause de son manque de réussite à entrer en méditation puis a passer dans une transe profonde afin de trouver son être magique. L'être magique était la représentation « physique » de la magie d'une personne. Elle donne à une personne l'autorisation de pratiquer la magie sans baguette ainsi que la transformation en animagus-. Il fallut plus de trois mois à Harry pour entrer en contact avec son être magique qui se révéla être un Dragon blanc symbole de pureté et de lumière et il lui fallut encore un autre mois pour que ce dernier lui autorise la pratique de la magie sans baguette, magie qui se révéla être d'une très grande puissance.

Le brun mit pratiquement un mois à contrôler la puissance de sa magie sans baguette car il avait découvert que la baguette avait pour rôle de restreindre la magie du sorcier ou de la sorcière. En parallèle de l'étude de la magie sans baguette, il étudia la magie runique essentiellement dans son rôle protecteur, il lui fallut plus de quatre mois pour connaître la formes de chaque rune, leurs propriétés magiques. Il lui fallut encore deux mois avant de réussir à activer les runes pour créer de très puissants boucliers.

Une fois qu'Harry eu acquis une certaine maîtrise des runes, il se mit à étudier une très ancienne et presque disparue forme de magie, la cristalomagie. Cette magie avait pour but de créer et d'enfermer un sortilège, un enchantement, une malédiction dans un cristal. On crée de nombreux systèmes mélangeant toute les propriétés des cristaux contenues dans le cristal final. Il fallut au brun le reste de l'année scolaire pour faire son premier cristal final. Ce dernier contenait les propriétés d'un sortilège de silence, d'attraction, de disparition, de réparation, il y avait également un charme de conjuration et plusieurs de bouclier. Mais aussi un charme de fermeture et d'ouverture.

Le cristal avait la forme d'un d'Ipod dont Harry avait vu la publicité à la télé, pendant qu'il tentait d'écouter les informations moldues l'été dernier.

Harry sortit de ses souvenirs quand il entendit les pas lourds de son oncle monter les escaliers, il prit l'Ipod cristal et sélectionna le sortilège de fermeture sur ce qui ressemblait à un écran puis, il apposa le cristal sur la porte. Le dit cristal diffusa une douce lumière vert-claire sur la porte et ses pourtours qui disparurent ne laissant aucune trace d'une quelconque ouverture à l'intérieur de la chambre mais, à l'extérieur on voyait une simple porte fermée. Une fois le sortilège en place, le survivant retira l'Ipod de la porte, le reposa sur son bureau et regarda l'heure sur le vieux réveil qui avait survécu à l'enfance de son cachalot de cousin, Dudley. Il constata qu'il était pratiquement minuit. Harry décida de se coucher sachant parfaitement qu'il ne recevrait aucun cadeau cette année puisque Dumbledore avait mis en place une barrière empêchant tous hiboux ne provenant pas de l'ordre ou d'une administration sûre telle que Gringotts.

Le brun s'endormit rapidement d'un sommeil sans rêve pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances. Quand minuit sonna une aura noire comme la nuit l'entoura créant une sphère parfaitement hermétique. À l'intérieur, Harry souffrait le martyre. Il sentait son corps changer, mais il entendit dans son subconscient le Dragon Blanc rugir de joie de se sentir enfin au sommet de sa puissance et, par conséquent, Harry également.

Quand le douzième coup sonna la sphère noire explosa dans une énorme déflagration qui détruisit toute la maison et ébranla les fondations de toutes les maisons de la rue. Les seules personnes touchées par cette explosion furent les Dursley qui moururent sur le coup. Les protections qui entouraient la maison furent soufflé comme un rouleau de paille mais elles réussirent à contenir l'explosion magique assez longtemps pour limiter les dommages collatéraux.

C'est dans ce désastre qu'apparut un homme aux courts cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleu-lagons et au visage viril. L'homme était grand, musclé finement ce qui était très visible car l'homme portait uniquement un pantalon en cuir blanc avec une chaîne qui pendait du côté gauche tandis qu'un katana était accroché dans son dos. L'homme s'approcha lentement des ruines de la maison du survivant, il se dirigea juste à l'emplacement de la chambre d'Harry. Ce dernier semblait être allongé dans un cercle d'énergie noire qui le maintenait dans les airs. Quand l'homme fut arrivé juste sous le brun le cercle descendit lentement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry fut dans les bras de l'inconnu.

Ce dernier caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme avant de remarquer l'Ipod de cristal appartenant à Harry, il constata également que c'était le seul objet en parfait état. L'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils et agita son index. Le cristal s'envola pour se poser sur le torse d'Harry, puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée argentée, tandis que quelques minutes plus tard l'ordre du phénix au complet apparaissait devant les décombres de la maison des Dursley. Ils commencèrent à fouiller les ruines pour y découvrir les corps des trois Dursley mais, aucun signe d'Harry.

_Rentrée sixième année, 1__er__ Septembre, bureau de Dumbledore_

Ron, Hermione et Harry se dirigeaient vers l'antre du vieux directeur. Pendant le trajet Harry renforça les défenses de son esprit.

Au cours de l'été, le brun avait appris beaucoup de chose comme l'occlumancie, la légimencie. Il avait revue toutes les matières enseignées à Poudlard ainsi que le combat à l'épée, le tir à l'arc, l'alchimie, la télékinésie et une branche de la magie, supposée impossible à contrôler, car Harry avait réussi à maîtriser l'essence même de la magie « noire » comme l'appelait certain sorcier.

Le trio d'or arriva devant la Gargouille qui s'ouvrit précipitamment quand Harry la fixa dans les yeux, puis le brun s'engagea dans l'escalier en colimaçon et attendit Hermione et Ron qui se remettaient du choc. Une fois remis, ils se précipitèrent vers l'escalier qui se mit en mouvement. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau directorial, Hermione frappa et entra aussitôt après qu'elle ait entendu la permission de pénétrer dans la pièce. Dans le bureau se trouvaient les professeur Rogue et McGonagall. Il y avait trois chaises libres devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore où était installé ce dernier. Quand il vit le trio d'or entrer ses yeux étincelèrent davantage. Il invita les trois élèves à s'asseoir. Hermione et Ron acceptèrent tandis qu'Harry se plaçait devant la fenêtre et observa le coucher de soleil.

Harry entendit le raclement de gorge de Dumbledore mais ne se retourna pas pour autant, il attendit jusqu'à la premier question d'une longue série, et cette dernière ne tarda pas à venir.

« Harry, mon garçon pourrait tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'une explosion magique se déclenche chez ton oncle et ta tante sans aucune raison valable ? » demanda le vénérable directeur.

« Vous souvenez-vous de la date de l'explosion ? » contra Harry sans quitter le paysage du regard.

« Potter au lieu de poser une question stupide, répondez à la question du directeur ! » siffla Rogue avec haine.

« Rogue quand on vous aura sonné, vous pourrez parler alors pour le moment vous la fermez. » claqua la voix glaciale d'Harry choquant au passage toutes les personne présentes même Rogue même si ce dernier se reprit rapidement et déclara :

« J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor et vous serez en retenue avec moi pendant tout le mois de septembre »

Harry se tourna enfin vers les personnes présentes et sortit son Ipod de cristal qui contenait maintenant beaucoup plus de propriétés magiques comme plusieurs charmes de soin mineur et majeur, un charme de diagnostic, un de communication et de contrôle. Le cristal contenait également l'ensemble de connaissance que possédait le brun. Ce dernier sélectionna le dernier sortilège d'attraction qu'il avait appris et demanda à Dumbledore un parchemin vierge. Une fois qu'Harry eu le parchemin il apposa l'Ipod qui brilla d'une douce lumière jaune et entoura la feuille qui grossit rapidement pour prendre la forme d'un livre avec une couverture en cuir usée. Le brun retira le cristal et le glissa dans sa poche, imperturbable aux regards choqués des personnes qui l'entouraient, puis il feuilleta le livre jusqu'à trouver les pages qu'il voulait et alors qu'Harry allait commencer à lire, Dumbledore posa une question :

« De quel livre s'agit-il, Harry ? »

« Il s'agit du règlement écrit par les fondateurs de Poudlard et qui est toujours en vigueur. Si vous permettez »r épondit Harry avant de commencer la lecture de l'article :

_$Article n°48-1 : Aucune sanction ne peut-être distribuée à un élève avant le début des cours, c'est-à-dire que toute sanction distribuée avant la première sonnerie, signifiant le début du premier cours est déclarée nulle._

_Article écrit par Salazar Serpentard$_

« Bien comme vous l'avez entendu Rogue n'a aucune possibilité de m'enlever de points ou de me mettre en retenu. Et pour répondre à votre question j'ai reçu un héritage magique de très grande puissance ce qui a déclenché l'explosion. Je ne vous dirais pas de quoi il s'agit puisque c'est une affaire privée. » déclara Harry tout en continuant à feuilleter son Ipod, qui était en mode bibliothèque, en attendant la question suivante qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Pourquoi as-tu un cristal enchanté, Harry ? Et un poignard à la ceinture » demanda jalousement Ron tout en détaillant la tenue de son camarade de classe qui semblait être coûteuse.

Le brun portait un pantalon blanc en toile avec un dragon tribal rouge sur la jambe droite, une paire de botte en cuir de dragon de couleur grise. À la taille il avait une ceinture en tissu noir à laquelle pendait un poignard à double tranche dont la garde était un argent gravée de symboles celtiques avec un petit diamant sur le bout. Le diamant contenait plusieurs sorts bloquant les sortilèges d'attraction et de désarmement, ainsi qu'un charme de tranchant éternelle et un sort anti-cicatrisant. Il portait également une chemise rouge avec des coutures blanches, de sa chemise étaient ouverts les deux premiers boutons permettant de voir le début de son torse finement musclé. À son cou pendait une chaîne en or blanc avec un triquera (symbole celtique) de la même matière avec un saphir en son centre. Le changement le plus marquant était la disparition de l'horrible paire de lunette, ces cheveux étaient coiffés dans un style coiffé-décoiffé. Il portait une cape en cuir noir avec un capuchon, capuchon qui était ensorcelé pour masquer l'identité du porteur et de manière à toujours rester sur la tête du porteur une fois rabattue.

Ce que tout le monde regardait à présent était l'Ipod en cristal qui brillait maintenant d'une lueur blanche qui pulsait par vagues, vagues qui atteignaient les murs du bureau. .Le professeur Dumbledore ouvrit en grand les yeux et sentit un sort de silence entourer son bureau mais sa mâchoire tomba au sol quand il vit la porte de son bureau disparaître ainsi que les fenêtres. Après s'être remis du choc il se tourna vers les deux enseignants présents.

« Je crois qu'Harry ne veux pas que quelqu'un entendent notre conversation. » déclara le directeur, « Notre jeune Gryffondor viens de sceller le bureau et même moi je ne pourrais nous faire sortir. Harry j'aimerais une explication ! » ordonna Dumbledore en se tourna vers le rouge et or qui avait rangé le cristal après avoir assuré l'intimité de la conversation.

« Que vous voulez vous comme explications ? » demanda le brun en caressant Fumseck qui s'était posé sur son épaule quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Déjà j'aimerais savoir où tu as disparu le jour de ton anniversaire, ensuite pourquoi ne pas avoir contacté l'ordre par le patronus. Je veux savoir également comment as-tu obtenu ce cristal bien étrange ? Et pourquoi portes-tu un poignard à la ceinture ? » questionna de nouveau le directeur attirant par la même occasion l'attention des autres personne présentes sur Harry. Le brun soupira et alla s'installer sur la dernière chaise libre et commença à raconter son été.

« Après l'explosion magique qui a tué sur le coup les Dursley, un ami de mes parents est venu me récupérer dans les ruines de la maison quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de l'ordre,. Il m'emmena dans une des demeures que mes parents avait achetées et protégées au cas où Godric's Hollow était découverte. La demeure était protégée par une version ancienne du sortilège de Fidelitas qui devait transférer le secret que gardait mon père à ma mère dans le cas où il mourrait, puis à moi dans le cas où ma mère mourrait. Mais pour être sûr de pouvoir retrouver la maison de secours, mes parents incorporèrent une sécurité au sortilège quelques jours avant de mourir. La sécurité résidait dans la fidélité d'un très vieil ami des Potter dont je tairai le nom, la famille de cette ami était au service de la mienne depuis plusieurs génération et la sécurité consistait à permettre à cette personne d'éveiller le souvenir contenant l'adresse de ce sanctuaire. Et je ne vous donnerai pas l'adresse de ce lieu… et ce n'est pas la peine de marmonner dans votre barbe Rogue, que je suis arrogant, insolent ou tout ce que vous voulez mais rappelez-vous que j'ai une mère également. Bon où j'en étais… ah oui avec cette ami nous avons sécurisé ce souvenir avec le sortilège de Fidélitas moderne. »

Harry s'arrêta pour demander un verre d'eau qu'il avala d'une traite, puis il reprit :

« Je ne pouvais pas vous contacter puisque je suis mineur donc interdit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école, de plus je n'avais pas ma baguette que je laisse toujours à Dobby pour éviter un passage dans la cheminée de mon oncle. On avait convenu avec Dobby qu'il me rende mes affaires que je considère comme importantes à mes yeux dans le Poudlard express. Pour ce qui est de ce cristal je l'ai créé d l'année dernière et ce dans le plus grand secret. » expliqua Harry toujours en caressant le ventre de Fumseck.

« Et quelles sont ces propriétés ? »demanda McGonagall parlant pour la première fois.

« Pour ce cristal, il contient plusieurs sortilège d'attraction, un sort de silence, un charme de fermeture et d'ouverture, plusieurs de bouclier, de disparition, de réparation, un sortilège de conjuration, il contient également l'ensemble des connaissances que j'ai acquise ; plusieurs charme de soins majeurs et mineurs, un sort de diagnostic, un sort de contrôle et un charme de communication. Je crois qu'il y a tout et pour le poignard plusieurs bloqueur de charmes d'attraction et désarmement ainsi qu'un anti-cicatrisant et un sort de tranchant éternelle.» répondit le brun en souriant tout en observant les personnes autour de lui.

Il put constater la surprise de McGonagall, de Dumbledore et d'Hermione, le mépris de Rogue et la pure jalousie de Ron.

Il allait demander quelque chose quand il sentit une présence tenter de percer ses défenses mentales. Le brun du trio d'or rejeta fortement la présence tout en maintenant le contact avec l'intrus. Intrus qu'il identifia vite en voyant la grimace que fit le directeur de Serpentard. Harry propulsa une vague de magie spirituelle rejetant alors durement Rogue, puis d'un ample mouvement du bras le brun l'envoya contre le mur et se leva.

« Professeur Rogue, je vous prierais de ne pas jouer à la Légimencie avec moi ou je peux vous promettre que cela fera très mal. » dit froidement Harry avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore et de lui demander un appartement privé.

« Pourquoi veux-tu un appartement privé Harry ? » demanda le directeur.

« Depuis que j'ai reçu mon héritage, il arrive que ma magie se manifeste d'elle-même souvent dans le but de me protéger ou pour évacuer l'excédent d'énergie. Et la trop grande pression magique gène généralement ceux qui sont autour de moi. » expliqua Harry avec un sourire timide.

« Je comprends Harry bien que je ne sois pas heureux de cela mais le manque de sommeil pourrait causer des problèmes pour la scolarité de tes camarades. Donc, tu auras l'appartement au septième étage pas loin de la tour Gryffondor, il est gardé par un tableau représentant un Dragon gris sur un fond rempli de flamme. Maintenant vous pouvez y aller les enfants, vous aussi professeur McGonagall, professeur Rogue. » déclara Dumbledore avec un sourire teinté légèrement d'inquiétude, inquiétude qui se renforça quand il fixa Harry dans les yeux qui prirent pendant un instant une magnifique couleur améthyste-grenat avant de reprendre leur couleur vert forêt.

Harry quitta le bureau du directeur en dernier. Juste avant d'être visible par l'ouverture créée par la statue gardienne il disparut dans un nuage de fumée grise. Le brun réapparu à un couloir de son nouvel appartement mais il fut surprit de voir appuyé contre le mur à côté du tableau gardien, Drago Malfoy. Ce dernier se redressa quand il vit le brun arriver dans le couloir et bloqua le passage. Une fois le brun à sa hauteur le serpentard prononça une seule et unique phrase qui immobilisa le brun.

« Je sais ce que tu es Potter, je connais ta vie et quand tu lanceras l'Ancien Appel du Feu Noir, nous répondrons présent. » déclara Drago avant de disparaître de la même manière qu'Harry mais dans de la fumée argentée.

Harry resta paralysé pendant quelque minutes avant de se placer devant le tableau et de lui donner le mot de passe qui s'avéra être non pas un mot mais le brun montra la couleur particulière de ses yeux au Dragon qui rugit et laissa entrer Harry dans son appartement.

Sur le mur à droite de l'entrée, Harry vit un plan de sa maison pour le reste de sa scolarité. Son appartement était composé d'un rez-de-chaussée et d'un étage.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait un salon et trois pièces vides qu'il pouvait aménager, à l'étage on trouvait une chambre qui faisait la superficie du rez-de-chaussée avec une salle de bain intégrée.

Harry pénétra dans le salon qui avait les murs peints dans les teintes blanches, rouges, argents et noires. Dans le salon il y avait une grande cheminée en pierre brute à l'intérieur un feu brûlait, en face de la cheminée un grand canapé un cuir noir et sur les côtés du canapé deux larges fauteuils en cuir blanc. Au milieu de ce coin chaleureux se trouvait une table basse en bois de charme. Derrière le canapé on trouvait une table ronde en bois clair, autour de laquelle se trouvaient cinq chaises. De lourds rideaux rouge-sang pendaient devant la fenêtre. Harry déposa sa malle rétrécie et lui redonna sa taille originelle avant d'ouvrir le couvercle.

Se dirigeant vers la première pièce vide, il y découvrit une pièce au mur et au sol en pierre brute qu'il s'empressa de recouvrir d'un parquet noir avant de conjurer une grande table en marbre qu'il posa au centre de la pièce avant de faire apparaître plusieurs armoires qu'il remplit d'une multitude de cristaux de toutes formes, couleurs et tailles. Il attira de sa malle, les copies des cristaux finaux qu'il avait déjà créés et les rangea dans une armoire qu'il protégea avec plusieurs enchantements d'alarme, de protection, paralysant qu'il posa grâce à la magie sans baguette qui leurs donna beaucoup de puissance. Il fit disparaître la fenêtre et installa une bibliothèque qu'il remplit avec des copies ensorcelées pour n'être lisibles que par lui.

Il ressortit de son nouveau laboratoire de cristalomagie et se dirigea vers la pièce suivante. La première chose qu'il fit une fois au milieu de la pièce faite de pierre brute fut de déplacer la porte de manière à faire communiquer les deux pièces vides restantes. La pièce où il se trouvait, il la colora dans un noir profond à l'exception du sol qu'il colora dans un blanc pur tranchant fortement avec le noir des murs. Sur le sol, le brun grava un cercle de cinq mètres de rayon, à l'intérieur il dessina plusieurs runes de protection, puis grava un autre cercle et fit couler son sang dans la gravure après s'être ouvert le poignet droit avec une dague qu'il avait conjuré puis, il dessina avec son index une étoile à six branches et dans chaque branche il grava des runes étranges, inconnues des sorciers. Au centre de l'étoile, Harry fit un enfoncement qu'il remplit d'argent liquide. Le brun recréa ce dessin sur chaque mur et le plafond une fois tous les dessins en place Harry libéra toute la puissance de sa magie activant toutes les gravures qui s'illuminèrent jusqu'à ce que la lumière se mette à pulser au même rythme que le cœur d'Harry.

Harry s'appuya contre la porte pour reprendre son souffle tout en contemplant son travail avec un sourire immense, puis il se redressa et se dirigea vers la dernière pièce vide qu'il avait décidé de transformer en bureau de travail. En quelques mouvements de main il conjura un grand bureau en acajou avec des gravures argentées et un magnifique fauteuil blanc, il agrandit la fenêtre qui prit bientôt la place du mur. Il conjura également une grande bibliothèque qu'il remplit avec des dossiers concernant sa famille et son héritage pour la partie droite et des livres parlant de tous les types de magie de l'autre côté. Harry invoqua enfin un nécessaire d'écriture moldu qu'il trouvait beaucoup plus pratique que les plumes et les encriers qui étaient particulièrement Moyenâgeux.

Harry retourna au salon et monta les escaliers pour se retrouver dans une grande chambre où au centre trônait un énorme lit. Derrière le lit le mur était remplacé par une baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur un balcon. Le brun colora les murs en argenté avec des arabesques noires et rouges tandis que le sol fut recouvert d'une épaisse moquette blanche avec un Dragon gris brodé dessus. Le Gryffondor vit une armoire en chêne massif qui devait faire trois mètres de large sur deux mètres de profondeur. Il attira de nouveau sa nouvelle garde-robe qu'il avait faite pendant le mois d'août, après un voyage à Gringotts où il avait pris connaissance de la puissance de sa famille dans le monde sorcier et moldu.

Après avoir rangé sa garde-robe, il se dirigea vers la section salle de bain qui était coupée du reste de la chambre par un mur de pavés en verre. La salle de bain était composée d'une baignoire en marbre noir avec un robinet en argent. Il y avait également une cabine de douche et un grand miroir juste au-dessus d'un lavabo en porcelaine.

D'un geste de la main Harry conjura un Tempus qui lui annonça qu'il était plus de vingt-trois heures. Le brun prit une bouche rapidement avant d'enfiler un boxer noir en soie qu'il avait attiré d'un geste de la main. Il se dirigea vers son lit et déposa son Ipod de cristal sur la table de chevet, qu'il avait récupéré dans ses vêtements abandonnés par terre et s'allongea en pensant que dans un an au plus tard, ses parents, Sirius, Cédric seraient vengés et que Voldemort mangerait le Saule Cogneur par les racines. Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres rêvant de son retour proche dans son monde, dans sa nouvelle famille et de revoir bientôt son serviteur, protecteur mais surtout son grand frère dans l'intimité.

Une fois la chambre plongée dans le noir et Harry endormit, un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu-lagon apparut et s'installa à coté du brun. Il lui caressa la joue et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de chuchoter à l'oreille du Gryffondor :

« Bonne nuit petit frère, on se retrouvera bientôt. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit davantage et sa main attrapa celle du Grand-frère.

_Un an plus tard, 7éme année, Halloween._

Harry était en train de se préparer à descendre au banquet d'Halloween organisé par Dumbledore pour ''rapprocher les maisons de Poudlard'' mais Harry n'avait presque plus de contact avec les Gryffondor de son année à part Hermione et Neville depuis qu'il avait refusé de répondre aux questions de Ron concernant son Ipod de cristal, ou bien de lui prêter sa cape d'invisibilité ou encore la carte des maraudeurs. Le brun avait surpris une fois le rouquin répandre des rumeurs sur son compte dans tout le château parce que le Survivant avait refusé de lui acheter une nouvelle garde-robe, qui était entièrement constituée de tissus et de cuir les plus cher du marché. Le montant de l'ensemble des vêtements s'élevait à plus de cinquante mille galions ce qui était dix fois plus que ce qu'Harry avait dépensé pour lui-même.

Harry en avait parlé avec Hermione et Neville, les deux Gryffondor lui avait répondu que la jalousie de Ron n'avait pas arrêté de croître depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais avant, il réussissait à très bien le masquer. Le brun avait alors eu une discussion avec le rouquin il s'en rappelait encore.

**Flash-back**

**Harry venait d'entrer dans une salle de classe vide et il avait dessiné un charme de blocage sur l'ensemble de la pièce pour immobiliser Ron et pouvoir discuter avec lui. C'était un plan qu'il avait mis au point avec Hermione et Nivelle. La Gryffondor devait envoyer une invitation à Ron pour lui dire de venir la rejoindre dans cette salle de classe, mais à la place de trouver Hermione il verrait Harry. Le brun entendit le son des pas traînant et lourd du rouquin. Il se cacha derrière la porte et lança une illusion parfaitement crédible d'Hermione contemplant le paysage, puis il attendit que le rouquin entre dans la salle. Ron pénétra enfin dans la classe et aperçut aussitôt l'illusion de la Gryffondor, il marcha droit vers elle et Harry en profita pour activer le charme de blocage grâce à son sang. **

**Le Sceau s'illumina brièvement et le rouquin fut figé dans la position qu'il avait à l'activation du charme c'est-à-dire les deux bras tendu vers la taille d'Hermione et un pied levé. Ron pouvait encore bouger la tête ce qu'il fit en regardant tout autour de lui. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry sortit de derrière la porte et d'un simple geste de la main l'illusion d'Hermione fut soufflée par un léger courant d'air.**

**« Et bien Ron ça ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir ? » demanda Harry juste derrière le rouquin.**

**« Pourquoi serais-je heureux de te voir toi qui refuse d'aider un ami dans le besoin. A moins que tu sois devenu insensible. Après tout je n'en serais pas étonné avec tous les morts que tu as causé. Rogue a raison tu n'aurais jamais du naître. » cracha haineusement Ron en espérant blesser son ancien ami mais il déchanta vite en entendant le rire froid provenant d'Harry.**

**« Toi, être dans le besoin tu voulais juste te servir de ma cape et de la carte pour aller sauter une fille de Serdaigle dans la tour d'astronomie. Je trouve que te refuser de t'acheter une garde-robe à plus de cinquante mille galions alors que même pour moi je n'ai pas dépensé autant, laisse-moi rire. Mais tu veux savoir quelque chose, Hermione ne t'as jamais aimé elle trouve que tu as un manque d'éducation surtout à table où tu t'empiffres comme un porc. Elle trouve ton manque de culture et d'intelligence du même niveau que celui de Crabbe et Goyle. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose je connais le nom de celui dont elle amoureuse et ce n'est pas toi. J'espérais avoir une explication avec toi sur ta jalousie maladive mais je crois que tu ne vaux pas le coût du temps que je prends pour m'occuper de ton cas. Sur ce bonne nuit ! Le charme qui te maintient dans cette position te libérera si Rogue de trouve. » déclara Harry avant de disparaître par le porte. **

**Le brun retourna à son appartement et se plongea dans la contemplation du feu de sa cheminée devant lequel il finit par s'endormir.**

**Fin du Flash-back**

_Grande Salle _

Tout le monde mangeait avec enthousiasme le délicieux plat préparé par les elfes de maison. Hermione et Neville discutait tranquillement tout en mange bien, qu'il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers les Grandes portes qui restaient malheureusement immobiles, car Harry n'était toujours pas présent et personne en dehors des deux Gryffondors et du directeur semblaient s'en inquiéter.

Vers le milieu du repas, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brutalement laissant apparaître un homme blond et aux yeux bleu-lagons, le visage viril portant une chemise blanche toute simple avec un pantalon en soie noir dont le bas était coincé dans des bottes en cuir de dragon. L'homme portait à la ceinture un katana du côté gauche et des poignards du côté droit. Il avança entre les table de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle jusqu'au milieu de la Grande Salle avant d'être arrêté par Dumbledore qui se levait la baguette à la main sans pour autant la pointer sur l'homme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le vénérable sorcier.

« Je me nomme Gabriel Dark, serviteur et protecteur de mon maître Harry James Potter. » répondit Gabriel avec un sourire mystérieux et ajouta dans une autre langue

« _Et surtout pour lui dire que l'heure est venu. »_

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » demanda McGonagall sèchement.

Mais avant que Gabriel n'ait pu répondre les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent de nouveau mais avec beaucoup plus de douceur révélant Harry portant une tenue faite complètement de cuir noir qui moulait légèrement le corps du brun avec son éternel poignard accroché à la ceinture. Le survivant s'avança jusqu'au même niveau que Gabriel qui s'était agenouillé ce qui fit soupirer Harry d'agacement avant de claquer des doigts forçant le blond à se relever. Puis, le Gryffondor se tourna vers McGonagall.

« Ce qu'il vient de dire ne vous concerne en rien professeur. » dit Harry avant de se tourner vers son protecteur et de lui demander :

« _L'heure est-elle vraiment venu, Grand-frère ? »_

_« Oui, il est tant que le Seigneur des Enfers se révèle petit-frère. » _déclara Gabriel avec un sourire typiquement démoniaque.

« Professeur Dumbledore vous vouliez savoir quel était mon héritage et bien regardez. » s'exclama Harry en fermant les yeux.

Bientôt des bandes de lumière grise sortirent de sous les pieds d'Harry s'enroulant progressivement sur son corps, quand il fut totalement recouvert une aura noire se matérialisa sous la forme d'une sphère parfaitement lisse. Cette dernière explosa révélant la nouvelle apparence d'Harry.

Le brun était bien plus grand qu'avant il avoisinait le un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, les traits de son visage étaient bien plus virils, ces yeux avait pris une teinte améthyste-grenat, ces cheveux noirs étaient parcourus de mèches de couleur rouge-magma qui semblaient parcourues par un pur courant de magie. Sa chevelure lui arrivait au épaule et était rassemblée en un catogan. Sa tenue de cuir qui le moulait un peu avant sa transformation ne laissait plus aucune place à l'imagination. La chemise de cuir était grande ouverte, gardant le torse parfaitement musclé du Survivant exposé à la vue de tous. Sur le haut de son torse on pouvait voir le saphir de son pendentif briller d'une étrange lumière noire. À sa ceinture, le poignard à double tranchant avait disparu pour être remplacé par une épée identique et dans le dos on pouvait voir un magnifique arc en bois sombre, sans corde et il n'y avait pas de carquois. Alors qu'Harry allait parler une voix s'éleva derrière lui, une voix bien connu de tous.

« Alors en plus d'être un provocateur de mort tu es un misérable démon quand mon maître Voldemort va savoir ça. Il pourra te tuer facilement » ricana Ron dont la marque des ténèbres était nettement visible sur son avant-bras gauche découvert.

_« Gabriel, vient-il de m'appeler ''misérable démon'' ? »_ question la voix grave, chaude, presque brûlante d'Harry, le brun n'était pas choqué que son ex-meilleur ami soit un mangemort car depuis qu'il maîtrisait l'essence même de la magie « noire », il pouvait la sentir.

_« Oui mon seigneur »_ répondit Gabriel en reculant de quelque pas en sentant la colère du brun.

« Tu es bien ignorant ou complètement stupide de penser que Voldemort pourra me vaincre. J'ai passé le mois d'août de l'année dernière dans une salle temporel où une journée équivalait à trois ans je dois avoir pratiquement cent ans d'expérience dans le domaine du combat et bien d'autre encore. » s'exclama Harry en riant froidement mais pendant qu'il riait le brun ne vit pas le rouquin sortir rapidement sa baguette et jeter un sort de mort.

Harry fut percuté par le sortilège mais il se releva rapidement sous le regard paralysé de l'assistance qui n'était toujours pas remise du choc que Weasley soit un mangemort et qu'il ait lancé un sortilège de mort.

Le brun entendit Gabriel murmurer au professeur Dumbledore :

« Ce n'est pas bon ! Ce jeune homme va goûter à la puissance du Seigneur des Enfers. » murmura Gabriel et il repris plus fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

« Tout le monde s'allonge par terre et tout de suite. »

Drago qui observait Potter depuis sa transformation fut paralysé quand il le vit se relever mais ce ne fut pas le fait qu'il se relève après un sortilège de mort qui le figea, non c'était plutôt l'immense colère qui brillait dans les yeux du Seigneur des Enfers. Quand il entendit la demande de Dark, il fut le premier avec sa table à se coucher tandis que les autres tables mettaient plus de temps à obéir. Le Serpentard sentit alors une très grande puissance se propager dans toute la Grande salle et il entendit très bien les paroles d'Harry

« _Gabriel va chercher dans mon appartement la sphère pour l'Ancien Appel du Feu Noir ! Et prend les sept séries de cristaux de forme conique et de couleur bleu, rouge, argenté, mauve et or. Une fois que j'ai la sphère pose les séries de cristaux bleu et rouge sur les murailles et les argenté et or toute autour du château et le mauve sur la tour d'astronomie. » _ordonna Harry.

De son côté, Harry avait concentré dans une petite sphère une infime partie de sa puissance magique et il jouait avec tout en fixant le mangemort en face de lui.

« Vois-tu Ronald, Voldemort n'a aucune chance de me vaincre je suis parfaitement au courant de son petit groupe de démon qu'il a ''recruté'' pendant l'année écoulée, comme j'ai toujours été au courant des très nombreuses attaques subies par le monde sorcier et moldu. »expliqua Harry avant d'être interrompu par Dumbledore.

« Comment étais-tu au courant des attaques ? Même l'ordre n'a pas pu connaître leurs dates de mises en place avant qu'elles ne commencent.» demanda le vieux sorcier.

Le brun claqua des doigts et une prison de métal noire et blanche apparut autour de Weasley, puis il braqua son regard violet et rouge sur Dumbledore et s'expliqua :

« Depuis le début de l'année dernière toutes les attaques où presque ont été contrées par un groupe de personne portant des capes rouge-sang avec un Dragon blanc entourant une rose noire brodée dans le dos. Ce groupe était en fait des démons sous mes ordres. Ils avaient comme ordres de faire autant de dégât que possible dans les rangs de Voldemort mais de manière à paralyser et retarder les plans de ce prétendu Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement certaines informations ne sont pas toujours accessible et certaines attaques ont fait plus de blessés et de morts qu'il ne l'était prévu au début. Bon si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un mangemort sur le feu. »

Quand Harry se retourna, il eu juste le temps de voir le patronus de Weasley sortir du château sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Au même moment Gabriel revint de l'appartement du brun portant une sphère de cristal aussi grosse qu'une tête humaine. Le cristal était recouvert d'une multitude de runes, de cercles et de lignes qui s'entrecroisaient en plusieurs endroits de la surface. Au cœur de la sphère un étrange liquide argenté et lumineux semblait bouger au rythme des pas du blond. Il portait dans son dos un grand sac de toile contenant les cristaux coniques. Alors que Gabriel passait à côté de la prison, il fut frappé d'un sortilège d'expulsion qui le força à lâché la sphère de cristal.

Tout se passa au ralenti. Harry vit avec horreur toute une année de travail finir en une centaine de débris étalés sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Drago venait de relever la tête pour observer ce qu'il se passait quand il vit le rouquin bouger sa baguette vers le serviteur d'Harry. Le Serpentard vit le protecteur passer juste au-dessus de la table des Poufsouffles et la sphère de cristal s'envoler dans les air et retomber rapidement vers le sol. Alors le Serpentard se releva, disparut dans un nuage argenté et réapparut juste sous le cristal tombant. D'un ample mouvement de baguette et prononçant un momentaneum sistenda,  il immobilisa l'artefact en l'air, puis Drago lança un accio qui attira le cristal dans ses bras qu'il se sentit quitter le sol mais il ne se sentit jamais percuter le mur. Le blond ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer pour voir qu'il était maintenu en l'air par la main levée d'Harry tandis que de l'autre main, tendue paume complètement ouverte, une boule de magie pure flottant juste devant lui et qui semblait grossir de plus en plus.

Harry fit redescendre le Serpentard blond au sol et tandis que Gabriel récupérait la sphère d'Appel des bras de Drago, le brun se concentra sur son ancien meilleur ami qui ricanait comme un dément mais il s'arrêta quand il vit un puissant éclair frapper le métal de sa cage. Quand Weasley constata que rien ne se passait, il dit :

« Alors Potter, tu ne sais plus viser mais c'est vrai un fils de Sang-de-bourbe, indigne d'être présent dans cette école, qui devrait être réservée aux Sang-Pur et non au immonde Sang de Bourbe telle Granger ou encore la sale pute de mère à Potter… » déclara le rouquin, il aurait continué mais il fut interrompu par le rugissement que poussa Gabriel mais ce dernier fut arrêté par Harry.

« _Ça suffit Gabriel » _claqua la voix froide d'Harry.

_« Mais mon Seigneur, il a insulté votre mère de… » _dit Gabriel d'une voix remplie de colère.

« _Gabriel, regarde bien la cage du petit chien à Face-de-Serpent ! »_ ordonna Harry avec un sourire purement maléfique qui fit frissonner toutes les personnes qui le voyait.

Gabriel se tourna vers la cage et il vit le métal se mettre à rougir jusqu'au point de fondre mais quand les barreaux se mirent à couler le métal fut attiré vers le rouquin qui commença à hurler de douleur et sans s'en rendre compte du métal fondu tomba dans sa gorge lui causant davantage de douleur. Quand les professeurs voulurent intervenir ils furent arrêtés par Drago et Neville qui avaient rejoint le blond. Dumbledore leur demanda :

« Pourquoi vous nous arrêtez, jeune gens ? »

« Pour vous éviter de subir un sort bien pire que celui de Weasley, car il s'agit uniquement d'une faible partie de la véritable puissance de mon Seigneur. » répondit Neville en prenant sa forme démoniaque.

Neville ne changea pas beaucoup à part qu'il prit plus de muscle et que la couleur marron disparut au profit du blanc, un bâton de combat apparut dans son dos.

« De plus si vous intervenez il est fortement possible que le Seigneur prenne ce geste pour une trahison envers lui. Et ça ne serait pas bon pour vos affaires. » continua Drago qui prit ensuite sa forme démoniaque.

Drago grandit de quelques centimètres, dépassant le mètre quatre-vingt, sa chemise laissa apparaître très clairement ses nouveaux muscles, ces cheveux poussèrent jusqu'à ses épaule, ses yeux prirent une teinte argentée qui remplaça même le blanc de l'œil. Dans son dos apparut un arc en bois clair avec un carquois et à sa ceinture une collection de couteaux à lancer faits de plusieurs types de lames.

« Et je déconseille à toute personne de tenter d'intervenir » termina Gabriel sans détourner les yeux de la mort du mangemort.

Quand il ne resta plus qu'une forme vaguement humaine du roux le protecteur quitta la Grande Salle pour mettre en place les cristaux qui par miracle étaient intactes de leur rencontre avec le mur .

Il se restait plus grand-chose maintenant de Weasley à part un corps calciné de l'intérieur. Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et les professeurs et leur dit :

« Professeur Dumbledore vous devriez activer les plus puissantes protections autour du château et du domaine, Weasley a prévenu Voldemort et il devrait arriver dans peu de temps. »

« Et toi que vas-tu faire ? Rejoindre les élèves ? » demanda McGonagall en sortant sa baguette et se jetant un sonorus pour que tous les élèves entendent l'ordre de retourner dans leur salle commune et d'y rester.

« Moi je vais lancer l'Ancien Appel du Feu Noir. » répondit Harry en commençant à tracer un cercle de cinq mètres de rayon avec son épée, puis il s'ouvrit le poignet et dessina un pentacle.

Ensuite, dans chaque branche, il grava une rune qu'il remplit de son sang. Le brun créa un piédestal sur lequel il posa la sphère de cristal que lui avait donné Gabriel avant de partir. Le brun sortit son Ipod de cristal qui était légèrement diffèrent de la dernière fois que les professeurs l'avait vu. En effet une pointe de cristal argentée ressortait de la surface plane du cristal final. La pointe se mit à briller et Harry se piqua le doigt dessus, laissant couler à l'intérieur du cristal son sang. Le sang se dispersa dans l'ensemble de l'Ipod, puis il l'apposa sur la sphère qui aspira le liquide contenu dans le cristal.

« Et peut-on savoir en quoi cela consiste, Potter » demanda Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

« Je vais juste appeler sept légions de démons. Alors un conseil que personne ne m'interrompe sinon vous êtes mort. » répondit le Gryffondor en passant en mode Seigneur des Enfers.

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent d'une puissante lumière grise et mauve et les mèches rouge-magma s'enflammèrent créant un étrange contraste avec le reste des cheveux noirs. Quand le brun reprit la parole, sa voix était chaude et chargée d'une puissante magie :

« _Vous, mes fidèles légions._

_Il est temps de traverser les portes._

_Moi, Harry James Potter, seigneur des Enfers et maitre suprême des sept cercles des péchés_

_J'ordonne l'ouverture des Portes des Enfers de part mon sang et celui de mes ancêtres.__ »_

Sous les yeux émerveillés du corps enseignant de Poudlard - sans Dumbledore qui était partis augmenter les défenses du domaine à leurs plus hauts niveaux - vit le liquide argenté contenu dans la sphère en sortir sous la forme de plusieurs fils qui s'accrochèrent aux murs, au plafond et au sol. Les fils dessinèrent les mêmes gravures que celle de la salle dans l'appartement du brun.

Une fois les gravures finies, elles s'illuminèrent d'une lueur rouge-sang qui pulsait au rythme d'un battement de cœur, la lumière de chaque gravure se lia entre-elles. Dès qu'elles furent liés, la lumière se mit à tourner rapidement jusqu'à former un mince filin de lumière rouge montant vers le plafond, dissolvant l'enchantement du plafond.

Harry prit son épée et l'enfonça dans la sphère de manière à avoir la garde dirigé vers le plafond. Dès que l'épée fut en place, un puissant feu noir apparut dans le cercle autour du piédestal, le brun tour la garde d'un quart de cercle et les flammes noires se relièrent à la garde de cristal et cinq fils de lumière noire s'accrochèrent au cercle rouge et formèrent un pentacle.

A ce moment-là, un tourbillon de lumière rouge et noire apparut dans le cercle, et un jet de ce tourbillon frappa les portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrirent, non sur le Hall, mais sur une pairie recouverte de plus de trois cent cinquante démons armés de la tête au pied. En première ligne on pouvait voir sept démons en armure rouge avec une lame accrochée à leur ceinture. L'armée démoniaque se mit en marche à la suite des démons en armure. Quand les sept démons se retrouvèrent devant leurs Seigneur ils s'agenouillèrent.

Harry grogna d'agacement face à cette stupide manie qu'avaient les démons à poser genoux a terre quand ils étaient en face de lui. Le brun claqua des doigts et les Sept se relevèrent et se mirent derrière leurs Seigneur. Au fur et à mesure l'armée traversa le portail et chaque démon s'agenouilla face à Harry qui avait abandonné l'espoir de ne plus voir quelqu'un faire ce geste devant lui. Gabriel apparut aux côtés d'Harry et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant que le brun ne lui réponde de la même manière. Ainsi le blond disparut pour récupérer le directeur de l'école qui allait traverser le portail risquant par la même occasion la mort.

Quand le dernier démon traversa Harry reprit son épée ce qui ferma le portail. Il récupéra également son Ipod en cristal et utilisa un charme de réhabilitation qui reconstruisit le sort du plafond, puis il utilisa un charme de surveillance qu'il relia au plafond pour pouvoir observer l'avancée de l'ennemi qui se trouvait encore de l'autre côté de la forêt interdite où il était naturellement impossible pour les sorciers de transplaner, d'utiliser un Portoloin ou un quelconque moyen de transport magique. Harry observa avec le professeur Dumbledore l'approche de l'armée de Voldemort. Parmi les points verts représentant l'armée noire, on pouvait y voir plusieurs points rouges représentant les démons infiltrés.

« Professeur, laissez-moi vous présentez mes généraux. A votre gauche Luxure » déclara Harry après avoir organisé la défense du domaine.

« A côté de Luxure, il y a Avarice, ensuite Paresse, suivi de Colère. Voici notre Gourmandise, le petit Envy et la seule femme du groupe Orgueil. Comme vous l'avez deviné chacun de mes généraux représentent l'un des Sept péchés Capitaux. Leur puissance provient de l'être humain. Ce que je veux dire, chaque homme et femme est victime de l'un des sept péchés. » termina Harry.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour révéler l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet ainsi qu'une trentaine d'aurors. Tous portaient une tenue de combat ainsi qu'un poignard à la ceinture juste à coté d'un set de potions de guérison et d'autres plus agressives. Alors qu'Harry allait prendre la parole les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent de nouveau et une vingtaine d'élèves, tous majeurs, entrèrent et se postèrent aux côtés des aurors. Les élèves étaient guidés par Hermione qui souleva à peine un sourcil en voyant Neville et Drago sous une autre apparence et elle n'était pas perturbée par la présence d'une armée démoniaque. La Gryffondor s'avança et déclara avant qu'un adulte interviennent :

« Nous savons que vous ne voulez pas nous voir sur le champ de bataille mais nous voulons aider. Nous vous proposons de fournir une aide à Madame Pomfresh ainsi que d'empêcher au mieux les mangemort d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. »

« Professeur je vous laisse la décision. Elle ne concerne en aucun cas les forces démoniaques. » déclara Harry en se dirigeant vers Neville, Drago et Gabriel qui avait revêtu une armure d'une magnifique couleur blanche. Le blond ondula de la main et une armure en argent pur apparut juste à côté de lui. Harry poussa un gémissement mais consentit à revêtir l'armure sous le regard protecteur de son Grand Frère.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione qui, elle et son groupe, étaient regroupés dans un coin de la grande salle en train de s'organiser avec Madame Pomfresh pour le plus efficace possible. Le brun claqua des doigts ce qui attira l'attention de tous les démons sur lui et rapidement de celle des sorciers qui se turent en voyant les deux chefs de guerre. Le seigneur des Enfers prit la parole :

« Mon armée démoniaque va se répartir sur tout le domaine ainsi que parmi les groupes d'attaques afin d'assurer le moins de pertes humaines possibles. Les démons se chargeront des différentes créatures maléfiques du genre Vampire, Détraqueurs... Tandis que les sorciers se chargeront des mangemorts. Quand les créatures auront été vaincues, une partie des démons évacueront les blessés vers l'infirmerie pendant que l'autre partie ira apporter son aide aux combattants de la lumière. » déclara Harry.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil au plan du domaine et vit l'armée de Voldemort traverser les protections comme si elles n'existaient pas. Le survivant réfléchit rapidement et regarda toutes les personnes présentes mais ne vit pas le maître des potions du château.

« Quelqu'un peut-il me dire où se trouve le professeur Rogue ? » demanda Harry.

Dumbledore fixa le plan et vit avec stupéfaction un point bleu qui représentait les force de la lumière passer au vert.

« Il nous a trahi. » chuchota le vieux sorcier avant de s'asseoir sur un banc qui se trouvait contre le mur et ne vit donc pas Harry envoyer un de ses démons éliminer le traître.

Quelques instants plus tard un démon apparut avec la tête de Severus Rogue dans une main.

Dumbledore se reprit et la lumière qui éclairait auparavant ses yeux avait disparu tandis qu'il faisait un mouvement de poignet pour changer ses robes de sorcier en une tenue de combat parfaitement adaptée. Il regarda Harry qui lui fit un signe de tête et Dumbledore forma les groupes de combat et les entraîna dans le parc laissant le brun donner ses ordres.

Quelques instants plus tard de nombreux nuages de fumée apparurent et, une fois le brouillard dispersé les démons se mirent en position de combat et attendirent. Quand les premiers mangemorts sortirent de la forêt interdite, ils ne s'attendirent pas à se retrouver devant une telle force de combat mais leurs pensées n'allèrent pas plus loin avant d'être transpercés par une pluie de flèche.

Rapidement les mangemorts s'abritèrent sous des boucliers et commencèrent à contre attaquer vite suivis des loups garous qui commençaient le combat contre les forces démoniaques qui s'amusèrent comme des fous à les faire tourner en bourrique. Ce que les démons n'avaient pas prévu c'était de se retrouver face à trois géants qui entrèrent dans le combat balayant loups garous et démons sans faire la distinction.

Neville qui se trouvait sur le toit du château avec tous les archers ordonna à ces derniers d'abattre les géants avant qu'ils n'atteignent le château. Rapidement des flèches enflammées quittèrent le toit du château pour se planter à différents endroits dans le géant le plus proche. Le géant fut déstabilisé pendant quelques minutes ce qui permit à Neville de tisser un puissant enchantement de dispersion. Les mains du Gryffondor s'illuminèrent d'une puissante lumière bleue nuit. La lumière forma un cercle que le commandant des archers lança comme un disque. Le cercle de lumière s'enroula autour du géant qui se mit à rugir de douleur quand sa peau se dissipa rapidement suivit par le reste du corps laissant uniquement un immense squelette qui tomba en arrière. Les autres géant prirent peur en voyant l'un des leurs être aussi facilement tué. Ils firent alors demi-tours mais ne purent quitter le champ de bataille qu'une barrière d'énergie les assomma pour plusieurs semaines.

Une fois les géants vaincu, les archers et les démons sur le terrain se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le champ de bataille qui était envahi par les vampires et les Détraqueurs qui faisaient un massacre parmi les sorciers. Les démons réduisirent les rangs de vampire mais il en restait encore beaucoup. Certain réussirent à s'approcher du château et à traverser les protections qu'avait mis en place Harry et pénétraient le château. Les vampires se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la Grande Salle qui contenait le plus de sang possible et facile à boire. Quand les vampires entrèrent dans la pièce, ils firent face aux Seigneur des Enfers qui étaient resté pour contrôler les systèmes de défense.

Harry conjura un puissant fouet de Feu Noir et dégaina son épée, il fit quelque moulinet avec son poignet et s'avança vers les vampires qui étaient tétanisés devant cette être si puissant. Le brun fit claquer le fouet et deux vampires s'enflammèrent instantanément, tandis qu'un autre vampire se retrouva en pièce détachées. Les vampires restant commencèrent à reculer mais ils ne firent pas trois pas avant d'être tué, soit carbonisés, soit réduis en morceaux.

« Hermione je te laisse prendre en charge la défense de l'infirmerie, il est temps que j'entre en scène, »déclara Harry en passant la porte.

« Bien mais fait attention à toi » répondit la brune mais le démon ne l'entendit pas puisqu'il était déjà sorti.

Harry s'avança vers les Grande Portes du château et, quand il fut sorti, il détacha son pendentif et le lança dans les airs. Dans le ciel presque nocturne le symbole du Triquera apparut dans un magnifique feu blanc. Quand les démons infiltrés dans les rangs de Voldemort virent le symbole de leur Seigneur, ils se regroupèrent à l'arrière des forces pas encore sorties de la forêt et décidèrent de prendre l'armée à revers. Ils agirent discrètement éliminant rapidement plusieurs créatures dangereuses tels les Inferies et d'autre créatures issue de la Nécromancie. Les démons éliminèrent également plusieurs mangemorts et prirent leur place grâce à un sort d'apparence.

Harry s'avança sur le champ de bataille tuant tous les mangemort sur son passage, les démons s'écartèrent sur son passage et se rassemblèrent derrière lui. Il envoya plusieurs sorts de découpe dont deux sauvèrent Drago et Dumbledore qui étaient attaqués par derrière.

Drago avec une légion complète avait repoussé les Détraqueurs avec un patronus modifié et adapté à la magie démoniaque. Le brun vit ses généraux s'amuser comme des fous. Par exemple Luxure faisait agir son charme le plus sensuel pour pousser ses ennemies à s'entre-tuer. Autre exemple, Paresse transformait tous les mangemorts ou d'autres créatures en son animal préféré : le Paresseux. Exemple suivant, Colère utilisait la rage des mangemorts pour les pousser à se battre entre eux.

Voldemort venait de sortir de la forêt avec un sourire victorieux mais au lieu de sa victoire, il vit ses mangemorts en grande difficulté et presque la totalité de ses créatures sombres étaient mortes. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne et vit juste un instant le triquera fait de flamme blanche passer à un feu rouge sang. Il se tourna vers le reste de ses troupes et leur ordonna de lui ramener Potter vivant. Une partie seulement courut vers le champ de bataille tandis qu'une vingtaine de mangemorts resta immobile fixant le symbole celtique avec un sourire purement démoniaque. Les démons/mangemorts reprirent leur apparence sous les yeux écarquillés de Voldemort et de son cercle intérieur qu'il avait gardé auprès de lui, depuis que Rogue n'était pas revenu de sa mission d'espionnage.

Les démons s'avancèrent vers le seigneur des Ténèbres et le dépassèrent sans lui jeter un regard. Le Lord Noir regarda avec stupéfaction les démons qu'il avait invoqué quitter ses rangs pour rejoindre Potter et Dumbledore qui se trouvaient maintenant à quelques mètres de lui. Ils combattaient un groupe de six mangemorts. Potter se battait avec une grâce féline, il maniait l'épée et la magie avec une aisance qu'il ne devrait pas posséder pour ses dix-sept ans.

Voldemort se reprit et lança une série de sorts de mort et de doloris qui eurent pour conséquence de mettre les démons très en colère. Les démons se retournèrent vers le serpent albinos avec des envies meurtrières quand une voix puissante se fit entendre dans l'ensemble du domaine. Les derniers combattants de la lumière mirent hors service leur adversaire et se tournèrent vers le Seigneur des Enfers qui se tenait face au Lord Voldemort.

Les démons qui voulurent tuer Jedusor reculèrent et allèrent s'agenouiller devant un homme brun aux mèches de flamme. Cette homme leur ordonna d'aller au château et d'assurer la protection de l'infirmerie. Voldemort écarquilla les yeux ainsi que son cercle interne quand les démons répondirent :

« Il en sera fait selon vos ordre, Seigneur des Enfers. » et les démons disparurent dans l'habituel nuage de fumée.

Harry s'avança vers Voldemort et il savait que derrière lui il y avait ses sept généraux ; Drago qui avait commandé toute une unité responsable de la mort des trois quarts des vampires ; Neville qui avait commandé les archers sur les toits de Poudlard puis qui avait contrôlé les différents systèmes de défense après qu'Harry est quitté sa position à l'intérieur du château.

Neville avait réussi à détruire l'intégralité des Loup-Garous restant après le passage des géants. Il y avait également Dumbledore dont les robes de combat étaient tachées de sang et trouées par endroit. Mais le survivant savait que derrière cette ligne de personnes importantes pour la dernière bataille il y avait une grande partie de son armée mais aussi les quelques membres de l'ordre du Phénix qui n'avaient pas été évacués vers l'infirmerie. Il devait également rester une dizaine d'aurors encore aptes aux combats.

« Tom Elvis Jedusor quel type de mort voudrais-tu ? Une mort lente et douloureuse ? Une mort rapide ? » interrogea Harry de sa voix puissante qui fit frémir les derniers membres de l'armée Noire encore en état de se battre.

« Tu es bien présomptueux de croire que tu pourrais me vaincre Potter car j'ai plus de soixante-dix ans d'expérience en combat alors que toi tu n'en n'as aucune. Maintenant choisis ta mort !Sectumsempra. » hurla Voldemort qui commença à enchaîner les sortilèges les plus noirs et les plus vicieux.

De son côté, Harry avait levé ses deux mains, paumes ouvertes, bloquant les sortilèges pour protéger ses démons et ses amis. Quand plus aucun sort n'arriva sur lui, le brun se concentra jusqu'à se connecter à l'essence magique des sorts qu'il retenait. Une fois connecté le Gryffondor rassembla l'essence magique en une sphère lisse qu'il maintint en l'air grâce à la télékinésie. Il conjura un immense chaudron et plusieurs ingrédient qu'il mélangea rapidement, profitant de la stupéfaction du Lord pour tisser l'ultime sortilège que recevrait Voldemort. Alors qu'il ajoutait le concentré d'essence magique, le brun fut frappé par le sortilège doloris qui commença à lui brûler les nerfs comme si des milliers de flammèches étaient pressés contre chaque nerf. Harry retint à grande peine un hurlement de douleur. Il se concentra suffisamment pour que d'un seul mouvement du bras, le chaudron contenant le sortilège d'alchimie se renversa sur le Lord Noir qui ne s'inquiéta pas des conséquences.

Harry eu une sourire narquois qui était gâché par une grimace de douleur due aux effets secondaires du Doloris. Le brun dit d'une voix glaciale :

« Une dernière parole avant de retourner au Néant, Tom ? »

Pour toute réponse Harry reçut un Avada Kedavra en plein visage, ce qui le propulsa dans les bras de Drago qui l'aida à se relever, puis il reprit son combat avec son père qui avait brisé son sortilège de contrainte. De l'autre côté Neville se battait contre les derniers représentants de la famille Lestrange car il avait appris par les médicomages qui s'occupaient de ses parents que la dernière possibilité de sortir les Londubat de leur prison de chair était de tuer les responsables de leur état.

Harry se tenait maintenant devant le Lord noir qui était épuisé, magiquement parlant, mais aussi physiquement, car il était recouvert de plusieurs plaies plus ou moins grandes et profondes. Sa baguette était au pied d'Harry, cassée en deux par un coup d'épée. Cette même épée qui était actuellement entre les mains d'un Gryffondor. Harry leva une main vers le Lord Noir qui avait beaucoup de mal à se tenir debout et il prononça une ancienne incantation. Dans sa voix on pouvait sentir que la Puissance du Seigneur des Enfers était à son apogée :

« _J'appelle le Dragon gris,_

_Symbole d'équilibre._

_J'appelle le juge de l'âme _

_Symbole d'objectivité. »_

Tout le monde vit le Lord Noir être entouré d'une toile d'araignée composée de fils de magie et, dans un éclair de lumière noire, un immense Dragon Gris apparut juste au-dessus du Lord. La magnifique créature ouvrit largement sa gueule et laissa échapper un puissant rugissement qui fit reculer l'ensemble de l'armée de la lumière.

Le Dragon Gris observa l'être humain sous lui pendant une dizaine de minutes, jugeant son âme et ses actes durant sa vie. Après avoir observé la vie de Jedusor, le dragon cracha un long jet de flammes noires sur l'héritier de Serpentard. Ce dernier hurla pendant quelques secondes avant d'être réduit en cendre.

Quand le corps de feu Lord Voldemort fut balayé par les vents, Harry retourna aux château et réactiva le portail une fois que toute son armée fut rassemblée dans la Grande Salle. Harry ordonna le retour aux Enfers et pendant que ses troupes traversaient le portail, il demanda à Hermione et à Dumbledore de faire changer les lois sur les créatures magiques. Il donna une lettre écrite avec son sang confirmant ses dires. Harry demanda à Drago et à Neville ce qu'ils voulaient faire : rester à Poudlard ou bien venir vivre aux Enfers. Drago choisit de vivre avec Harry dans les Enfers tandis que Neville resta au château pour aider aux quelconques réparations des dégâts qu'avaient pu faire les géants pendant la bataille. Puis, il rentrerait chez sa Grand-mère pour attendre des nouvelles de St-Mangouste au sujet de ses parents.

Harry traversa le portail ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire disparaître tout ce qui avait été utilisé pour le rituel d'ouverture.

_ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

Les années s'écoulèrent et Harry était toujours sur le trône des Enfers, il était aimé de son peuple. Le brun était connu parmi les autres peuples magiques comme étant un souverain juste et bon.

Drago avait trouvait l'amour en la personne du souverain des Enfers qui avait répondu à ses sentiments quand il lui avait déclaré sa flamme. Le blond portait pour le moment leur premier enfant, il attendait avec impatience de voir le fruit de l'amour qui les unissait. Avant d'être enceint l'ancien Serpentard avait aidé Harry à garder un quotidien de vie sain et il avait géré également tous les problèmes mineurs que pouvait avoir le royaume.

Neville avait retrouvé ses parents qui furent fiers de lui en sachant qu'il avait participé à la fin du plus puissant mage noir du vingtième siècle. L'ancien Gryffondor était devenu Médicomage spécialisé dans les dommages mentaux causés par le Doloris. Il avait trouvé l'amour en la personne d'Hermione qui était devenue chef du département des mystères après qu'elle ait réussi à dissoudre toutes les lois discriminatoires envers les créatures magiques qui avaient été votées sous le gouvernement Fudge grâce à l'aide du professeur Dumbledore.

Le professeur Dumbledore semblait être immortelle car il avait fêté, il y a quelque mois, ses deux cent ans et ces soixante-quinze ans de mandat en tant que directeur du Collège de Sorcellerie et de Magie Poudlard. La seule différence maintenant était un monument au mort installé dans le parc du château portant les noms de chaque personne morte à la guerre.

La fin d'une époque sombre laissa la place à une période de lumière.

_FIN_

_ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

_J'espère que cette OS vous permettra d'attendre les prochains chapitres de mes fics_

_Bye Skoliro._


End file.
